Hikaru's kind of animal
by MajselajseL
Summary: One night when Kaoru recall the day, he realizes what animal Hikaru would be if he had been one. Brotherlove/Fluff.


It was late at night, when the famous Hiitachin twins was about to go bed.

Since Hikaru was still preparing the last details like drying his hair and deciding whether to sleep in only boxer shorts or more, Kaoru lied on their shared King-Sized bed with attentive eyes on one of his favourite books.

A few minutes later, Hikaru finally took his choice and threw himself down onto the bed beside his younger brother, and immediately cuddled up to him.

Kaoru glanced down at the older twin to confirm what he believed he was indirectly being asked. He was correct; Hikaru was glancing up at him with soft, pleading puppy eyes that silently asked him to caress him in some way.

Kaoru rolled his eyes softly, but didn't hesitate; he reached out his free hand and began running it through Hikaru's thick and spiky hair, who immediately relaxed against him.

A few minutes later though, Hikaru decided to turn on the television in order to keep himself further entertained since he knew his brother would continue reading for a while. After zipping randomly through more or less thirty different channels, he finally decided on a channel that was talking excitedly about some random dogs races or whatnot.

Kaoru didn't really care about the program until a fuzzy, light brown dog caught the cameras interest. It was running around in the garden, which was admittedly cute, but what caught Kaoru's interest was that it suddenly threw itself down onto the green and rolled happily and randomly from side to side.

Something inside him clicked.

A dog!

A dog was exactly the kind of animal his brother would have been if he had been one.

It all made sense, but he had to shake his head at the thought anyways. It was ridiculous! Hikaru didn't represent a dog that much!

... Or did he?

Suddenly considering his brother's actions the exact same day; there might actually be something about it.

**Example one – Hikaru's way of waking him up: **

Kaoru was usually the first one to wake up, but that morning the older Hiitachin brother had by some odd reason decided to wake up and first, and since Hikaru had a smaller amount of patience than a five-year-old, he felt that it was necessary to wake up Kaoru after only about three minutes later. 

He decided that the once-in-an-opportunity-chance had to be enjoyed to the fullest; Hikaru had jumped from the floor onto the bed in excitement and almost crushed the younger man. When Kaoru had attempted to push him of in annoyance instead of getting out of bed, and almost succeed at it, Hikaru had climbed on top of him and licked him in the face.

_That worked_.

**Example two – Hikaru's appetite: **

Hikaru's appetite had always been wider and less fussy than Kaoru's, but he (Kaoru) hadn't really ever realized how big his brother's appetite actually was.

At breakfast, Hikaru had eaten his part of the grilled fish they shared, three plates of scramble eggs, two pieces of bread, five pancakes and taken a few bites of Kaoru's leftovers.

At lunch, he ate his whole menu and a part of Kaoru's.

At dinner, he ate three fish, four bowls of rice, two times soup and seven oranges as a small dessert.

When you put the different amounts together, it was quite a lot for a young man. A growing man, but yet still only a teenager! And it all went down fast...

**Example three – Hikaru's ****interest and boredom: **

Hikaru was almost famous for his lack of interest in class unless it was subjects like math or chemistry, or PE. Except for those classes, he usually spent his time drawing randomly on a piece of paper, wrote notes or even took deep naps.

In short, he had an attention span like a five-year-old.

**Example four – Hikaru's love and yet hate of water: **

The twins always showered every day no matter what else they had to attend to.

They had grown up with the maids telling them to do so, and they always managed to convince Kaoru to bath, but Hikaru was a whole other story when they were small. Each day it was a big and long fight for the household to convince him the brilliance of bathing. Sometimes they even had to strip him naked and force him down into the water, which only worked if Kaoru was already in it waiting for him.

It was a big fight that grew smaller and smaller as the years went by. As they reached the teenage-years, Hikaru finally decided to take cleanliness seriously and actually went voluntarily.

At the age of seventeen, he actually enjoyed the water, bubbles, and the fun he got out of it so much that Kaoru sometimes had to force him out of the bathroom, which had then become the new big fight.

In the end, Hikaru was like a puppy that was forced to love the water and actually ended up doing so like so many other dogs.

**Example five – Hikaru's ****amount of energy:**

When it came to energy, Hikaru was like a child or more likely a puppy. His sleep patterns had always been sleeping, tired, fully awake and ready to play all day long until he would get completely exhausted and more or less fall asleep some random place, for example on his brother. Then he woke up and did everything over again until it was bedtime.

**Back to present: **

Kaoru snorted amused at the whole thing.

Hikaru? A dog? _Please_...

A sudden snore tore him out of his trace of thoughts. Kaoru then realized that his brother had fallen asleep curled up against him with his head resting on his stomach.

Like a cute puppy seeking warmth and comfort.

Yes, Kaoru then concluded.

Hikaru would defiantly have been a dog or more correctly; a puppy. An ill-mannered and never adulterine puppy, but yet still impossible not to love with all your heart. __

Which was exactly what he did.

_**The end. **_

**It's just an idea that suddenly popped into my head. I have once before thought of the fact that Hikaru resembled a dog, but I didn't really know what to do with the thought at the time. **

**So here it is. It only took me about on hour or something to write ;P**

_**PLEASE**_** review! :3 **


End file.
